


Absence of Warmth, Absence of Love

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morning After, Unrequited Love, why oh why can't i write happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: "What... a- are we gonna talk about-""Nope.""What do you mean, 'nope?'"Patrick shook his head. "I mean, we're not gonna talk about it. It didn't happen."---That warm feeling in your chest you get when you're in love? It doesn't take much to extinguish it.





	Absence of Warmth, Absence of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out some notes from my phone and realized I had this hastily-written super fucking depressing oneshot all written up. So... happy Thursday? Just in time for Pride Month, amirite?

Pete awoke to someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey, Pete, I'm heading out." 

Pete's mind, still lazy from sleep, tried to remember what exactly had happened. There had been drinks. Definitely. Lots of drinks. A confession, a kiss, and...

"Patrick...?" Pete turned, pulling the blankets tighter around himself to keep the cold out. There he was, dressed in his jeans, shirt, and jacket from last night, glasses and hat placed perfectly. Pete managed a dopey grin. "I..."

Patrick didn't smile back. He just picked up his phone from the bedside table and shoved it into his pocket. "I've gotta get my stuff before the meeting later. See ya."

Pete blinked. "What... a- are we gonna talk about-"

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope?'"

Patrick shook his head. "I mean, we're not gonna talk about it. It didn't happen."

Pete felt something cold settling in his chest. "Like hell it didn't!" He sat up. "I remember everything!" A lie. He remembered basic outlines, hardly any details. "You... you and I..."

"-made a mistake, Pete," Patrick finished coldly. "I knew you had a tendency to get overly attached to one night stands, but I did it anyways. I'm sorry. Just forget about it."

"Forget?" Pete scoffed. "Forget having amazing sex with my best friend of 16 years? What the fuck are you saying?"

"You clearly have feelings you need to deal with," Patrick told him.

"But..." Pete thought back. He did remember some things. Patrick's hands on his body, Patrick's lips against his, Patrick's breath, warm and gentle, whispering sweet nothings as they both drifted off to sleep. "You don't?"

"I don't." Patrick's words, far too harsh than was necessary, felt like a knife straight to Pete's heart.

"You..." Pete's voice trembled. "Then why did you? If- if you knew how I felt, why would you lead me on?"

Patrick shrugged. "I was bored. Lonely. Drunk. It doesn't matter. I'm in my right mind now, and I don't feel anything."

The knife twisted. "Trick..."

Patrick walked away, halfway through the door before turning back to say, "I'll see you at the meeting later, Pete."

Pete wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and yell and shriek until his vocal chords snapped and the building came down on top of him. He wanted Patrick to hear him, hear the sound of the heart he had broken casually all the way back to his own place. He wanted the sound the follow Patrick wherever he went.

But his voice wouldn't work. Patrick had taken his passion, his warmth, leaving nothing but a cold, numb, emptiness.

So instead, he cried. Silently. Hard. Shoulders shaking hard enough to cause the bed to creak, tears soaking through the pillow he clutched to himself in an attempt to feel the last bit Patrick left behind. Lungs desperately working to find the final scent of Patrick, some fresh air and respite, _something_.

Last night it had felt like his life had just begun.

And now it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I sure write a whole bunch about heartbreak for someone who's been single for-fucking-ever. Huh. Maybe it's projection? In any case, leave a comment about how my mental health would be better if I didn't spend all this time imagining other people's relationships ha h a h a.


End file.
